


Easier Said Than Done

by YellowSaberTooth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth
Summary: Yang was happy to take over her family's farm while her father was away in Vale. What she didn't expect however is to end up in a competition with the new family that moved into Patch, the Belladonnas.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Easier Said Than Done

It was a beautiful Spring morning on the quiet island of Patch. Birds were chirping happily, flying from their nests to find grubs for their children. Small animals were scurrying around, scavenging for their own breakfast. It was the perfect morning, Yang thought to herself. The perfect morning for business, and possibly, to make her father proud.

On Patch the Xiao Longs were well known for their crops and produce. Farming for a living could be tough at times, especially if the weather didn't want to cooperate, but that just made them work harder. Taiyang, her father, had started this farm when she was very young. It was something her step mother Summer Rose had always wanted. To start a small family farm and to be able to share their accomplishments with others. If only she could be here to see how far it's come.

Yang sighed. Enough of that. She had a job to do and she wouldn't be able to do that with a somber headspace.

  
  


She was outside, standing by the front door waiting for her father and Uncle Qrow to finish chatting. Her Uncle had recently started a small business in teaching younger kids about self defense in the city of Vale. The only issue is that he needed a partner for it, thus his need for Tai. This meant that Yang would be in charge of the family farm business until he got back. 

She watched the two shake hands, seeming to come to an agreement of sorts. Then Tai sauntered over to her, his arms slouching on his sides.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be leaving pretty soon. Are you sure you can handle everything by yourself?" Yang could see the worry on his face, letting his fatherly instincts apparent.

"Dad I'll be fine. You don't need to worry so much about me."

Tai scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm your father, it's my _job_ to worry about you. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

She looked down at her arm where a metal prosthetic was attached, a constant reminder of how her recklessness almost got her killed.

"I know, but I've learned since then. Just trust me. I can do this."

He sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you kiddo, I'll let you know when I get the chance to come home."

"Love you too. Now you better go before Uncle Qrow gets impatient. Don't wanna put him in a bad mood before you get there."

He chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Alright alright, I'll see you when I can then. Take care sweetheart."

Yang smiled softly as she watched her father leave, waving back at her uncle who was watching her from his truck's window.

Once gone, she took a deep breath in, savoring the nice fresh air and silence. She looked at the house and the land far behind it.

"Welp, time to get to work."

**********

Today was an important day. Not just for Yang, but for Patch in general. It was the first day of the farmers market and all of the locals would be in a hustle to buy some fresh produce from the many farms on the island. It would be the first time that she'd be taking over her father's tent alone, making her feel a rush of intense responsibility. The market was how her family made most of their money, and if she couldn't get people to buy their produce then it would cause loads of problems.

They were always the most popular tent, famous for their fresh strawberries and various other crops like corn and tomatoes. She was determined to keep their legacy going and she'd be damned if anything went wrong.

With a burst of confidence Yang packed up the large family tent into the back of her father's pick up truck and hopped into the driver's seat.

She started the vehicle, it's engine coughing up smoke before taking action. They really needed a new truck.

Yang couldn't help but smile fondly as she passed by other farms and houses. With the island being such a small area it made it easier to remember people's faces. Though there was one family that had moved in pretty recently but she couldn't remember their names. Bellaine? Bellaphine? Oh well, she'd remember it eventually.

The truck pulled to a stop once she reached the market, already spotting some of the regulars with their own tents. Yang made haste with her own once out of the vehicle. She found their usual spot, smack down in the center of the market, and set it up. After a while, she was able to successfully bring all the produce from the truck to the tent without even breaking a sweat.

"Right on time." Yang stated when checking her watch. The market was now officially open.

Slowly but surely, people began pulling into the long line of tents. She easily recognized most of them, not even needing to introduce herself to them as they came up to her. Everyone knew that the Xiao Longs had the best damn produce on the island.

"Well if it isn't Yang Xiao Long, tell me child, where's that old man of yours?"

Yang looked over and smirked.

"You're one to talk Miss Calavera. And my dad has gone to Vale with Qrow to help him with a job."

The short old lady tsked and shook her head.

"Still as snarky as ever I see. Hopefully those two don't get into too much trouble. But anyways, I'm here for the usual."

Maria had become like a grandmother to Yang, both having bonded over their own prosthetics made by a man called Pietro. Maria had gotten her robotic glasses from him when she became blind, making him the go to guy for when Yang lost her arm.

"One small box of strawberries just for you."

Yang handed Maria a plastic container filled with fresh strawberries as the old lady handed her some cash.

"Thank you child, now if you excuse me I gotta go check out the new tent in the market. I hear they're famous for their blueberries."

Yang rose an eyebrow at that. Blueberries? Not many people sold blueberries surprisingly. Those that did usually didn't have much luck with their batch, making it a treat when someone was actually able to produce fresh blueberries.

Now usually some news like this would be good news to Yang, but right now she was starting to get worried. If there was someone selling fresh blueberries, then who would want to buy her strawberries? These people would probably rather want to buy something new like fresh blueberries instead of their usual strawberries.

She was probably overthinking the whole situation, but still, it worried her. She didn't want to risk losing her loyal customers, so she made a quick decision to go on a break to look for that blueberry tent.

**********

It only took Yang two minutes to spot the tent she was looking for. All she had to do was find the long line of people that were waiting in front of it. The tent was pretty large with a light shade of purple on it. There was a name at the top.

_Belladonna's Fresh Blueberries and More_

Belladonna. That was the name she couldn't remember.

"See anything you like?"

Yang jumped, startled at the sudden voice. She turned around to see a beautiful raven haired girl with piercing golden eyes. On top of her head were two cute cat ears.

"Actually, yeah, I think I do."

The dark haired beauty rose an eyebrow and smirked. Yang internally cheered herself for that one. She could be smooth if she wanted.

"You know, I could be dangerous."

They stared at one another, both studying eachothers faces with cocky smiles on them.

"Maybe I like danger."

Before the pretty faunus girl could make a remark back, another faunus that looked strangely like this one interrupted her.

"Blake dear, could you help me and your father with the tent please. We're starting to get overrun over here."

_Blake_. That was a pretty name.

Wait, the only tent that was this packed was...

"Woah woah, _you're_ the Belladonna's?"

The woman who must be Blake's mother smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Kali, and yes that's us! We just moved in recently from Menagerie. It was starting to get packed there and we wanted a place a little more, relaxed."

Ah, so that explained the fresh blueberries. Kali seemed nice, but Yang still worried about losing her customers.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am, my name's Yang. Im running the Xiao Long tent until my dad gets back from Vale."

Kali's ears perked up at that.

"Oh yes! I hear you guys have the best strawberries on the island! We will have to stop by sometime and pick some up for ourselves."

Yang couldn't help but feel a little awkward. She wasn't used to competition being this friendly. Maybe Yang really was overthinking all of this.

"That would be great Mrs. Bella-, Kali."

Kali smiled and turned her attention back to her daughter who had been watching the conversation curiously.

"Come now Blake, I'm sure your father has his hands full."

Blake nodded but didn't want to leave Yang without saying anything.

"Looks like we're the new favorite tent on Patch now." She smirked, knowing very well what she was doing. All of the good vibes Kali had given Yang were instantly washed away.

"Is that a challenge?"

  
  


Yang's breath hitched as Blake leaned in, their noses almost touching.

"I told you I could be dangerous, Yang." Blake slowly leaned back, leaving Yang and her thoughts to herself. She watched the dangerous girl go, crossing her arms.

Oh, it was _on_ Belladonna.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> With the hype of V8 I decided to write another fun bumbleby story to celebrate! If you guys like this set up then I would love to try and write more for you. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
